Dekus bachelor party
by ninjaboy12
Summary: Deku, and Ochako are getting married. In order to celebrate, Deku, and his grooms men head of to Vegas to celebrate. Now it's time to head back, but where did Deku disappear to.
1. Chapter 1

Ochako was sitting in a chair, as Tsuyu helped her do her hair, for the wedding in 5 hours when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." the young flower girl named Eri said as she ran for it before Mina, or Momo.

Eri was also excited for the wedding. The two people who had been like mother, and father (the adoption papers were still being looked over)to her were getting married.

Eri jumped up to the table, and grabbed the phone just as Momo was about to grab it. She then pushed answer, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Oh good, Eri I need to talk to your mother, can you put her on?"

It was her uncle Kaka, and he seemed to have a tired worn out tone of voice, but also one that's filled with sadness, and anger.

"Hi uncle Kaka. I'm sorry but Mommy's getting her hair fixed up by aunt Tsu. Can I take a message for you?" Eri asked slightly worried if everything was ok.

"Look there's no easy way to say this, but we lost him."

That caught Eri off guard "What? You lost who?"

Eri was getting more worried, as questions flooded her mind. Was everyone ok? What was happening? Where were they? What about the wedding?

"We lost Deku."

That really got to Eri " What do you mean? Is he all right?"

Momo could tell something was up as Eri really seemed worried about something, or rather someone. Momo went to Eri, and nealt down.

"Can I talk?" Momo mouthed to Eri, who readily handed Momo the phone, and Yaoyorozu in turn gave her a paper bag to breathe into as she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Hi, it's Momo now. Why's Eri hyperventilating?" She asked as she listened to Bakugou give her the same run down she gave Eri.

"What do you mean? The weddings in five hours" she asked after getting the entire rundown of it.

That was when Bakugou said "Yeah, that's not happening."

 **HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP. I KNOW ERIS STORY IS STILL ON HIATUS. BUT THIS IS A STORY I HAD BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR A MONTH OR SO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER, OF ABOUT 5 OR 6, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 DAYS EARLIER:**

The room was hot, musky, and the air conditioner that was in the tailors building wasn't exactly helping things.

" **Seriously half-and-half. How are you not melting?** " A sweaty Bakugou asked as he exploded the small fan with his quirk, in his sweaty rage.

The guy sitting next to him, named Shoto Todoroki was the exact opposite. Not only was he not sweating, but he didn't seem bothered by the heat, in fact he was just finishing the hot dog he had gone outside to buy from a food truck two minutes ago.

"I'll never talk." Todoroki said in his usual stoic voice, though he let a smile take shape on his face afterwards.

This really was annoying to Bakugou. Ever since their second year of of UA Todoroki had developed a little bit of a sarcastic side. Everyone knew that he was trying to be a little more social, thanks to the book he had accidently left in the the dorms living room titled how to be more social with people for kids.

" **Wow. I never realized until now how much you love giving me the Cold shoul-** " Bakugou stopped as he realized just how Todoroki was keeping himself cool: his ice half.

It was at this moment that Bakugou played a guick game of WOULD YOU RATHER with himself. Would he rather look like an idiot, and hug Todoroki so that he could cool down, or die of overheating. He chose the latter.

" **YOU NEED TO SHARE THE COOL AIR YOU ICY- HOT BASTARD!** " Bakugou screamed as he jumped on top of Todoroki in desperation.

On pure reflex Todoroki activated his fire quirk, so that his hand would be hot enough to make Bakugou jump back, but cold enough so that he wouldn't actually be hurt from it. He than put his hand to Bakugous face.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

 **IZUKU, AND IIDA:**

"What was that." Izuku asked in a confused (and worried) voice, while dripping in sweat.

"If I had to guess, i'd say the Best man and the other groomsman that was able to come wreaking havock. And I can't move in order to straighten them out." Iida responded as he remained perfectly still, not even turning his head to face Izuku for their conversation. The tailor did say to remain perfectly still after all.

"I'll go check it out." Izuku said as he walked out the door.

Izuku walked out of the fitting room to see something he never thought he would see: Bakugou, and Todoroki rolling around on top of eachother in the waiting room.

Izuku stood just watching them rolling around on top of eachother in a pretty hilarious fashion.

" **GIVE ME SOME COLD AIR!** " Bakugou screamed in anger

"No" Todoroki stated calmly, as he pushed Bakugou off him again.

"Guys break it up." Izuku said, as he waved his hands, while trying to get in between the two.

"He started it." Todoroki said in his usual stoic voice, but he somehow still managed to sound incredibly childish.

"And I'm ending it." Izuku said as he found some good resolve in his voice to put a stop to this ridiculous fight. "The Tailor needs to concentrate, and you guys are making it difficult for him to work."

This caused the two to stop fighting, and go back to sitting down "At least give me some ice to use in order to cool off." Bakugou said being more quiet so that they could get out of that stupid building quicker, and pack up for the bachelor party. Much to his surprise, Todoroki actually obliged to his demands this time. Most likely so that Bakugou would stop complaining. Bakugou grabbed the block of ice, and held it to his chest, man was it refreshing, after a couple of seconds, Bakugou's mind wandered back to their plans for the weekend.

Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima were taking Izuku to vegas, for two days, and flying back for the wedding the day after, and were really excited for it. Izuku, and Ochako had started dating, in their second year of highschool, after Ochako, and Tsuyu battled a vigilante named Popstep, in an attempt to bring her to justice, where she (like Toga, and Aoyama) somehow figured out that Ochako had feelings for someone, and she decided to ask her the question, that finally got her to talk to Izuku about it "you're young, and being a hero is a dangerous buisness. Do you really want to die before you get the chance to tell him?"

The answer to that question was "No."

So as a way to remedy this problem, she spoke about it with Deku over that weekend, to which he reciprocated, and the two started dating. At first the constant teasing that the two had to put up with was a little annoying at first. The two ended up having fun with it, by the end, and now they were getting married.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

Everyone had been fitted for suits, and had gone home to start packing their stuff for Vegas. Kirishima hadn't been able to go due to how he was going to be speaking at a panel today, so he had gotten his suit fitted, and had packed his bag earlier that day. He also made arrangements for Iida to pick him up at the end of the panel.

 **AT IZUKU'S HOUSE:**

Izuku finished Zipping up his suitcase that had everything that he would need in it. As soon as he did, he let out a sigh, and looked at the unopened envelope that he had found in the mailbox. The letter was from the adoption agency. This letter would determine, if he and Ochako were allowed to legally adopt Eri. He had decided not to open just yet. Well decided was a little bit of a stretch. In actuality he was too scared to.

 **CLICK**

Deku quickly stuffed the envelope into his pocket when the heard the apartment door unlock.

"Hey Deku." Ochako's voice was heard in the hallway, as she took off her shoes.

"Hey Honey." he said trying his best to hide the fear of knowing that the paper had come in from the adoption agency.

"You ready for the trip." she asked as she walked into their room to see his suitcase packed, before giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Yeah I am." he said in response while wrapping his arms around his bride to be.

"By any chance do you know if the letter from the adoption agency has come in yet." Ochako asked slightly worried. "The mailbox was empty, and I figured you had grabbed it when you got home."

"Yeah, I have it." Izuku said as he pulled the envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to Ochako. "I was too scared to open it."

Ochako took the letter, and stared at it for several moments before handing it back to Izuku, saying that he should hold onto the letter for now, and that they'll open it after the wedding. An idea, that Deku happily agreed with.

 **BUZZZZZIIIIIITTTTTTT**

There was a buzz from the doorbell. Before Kirishima's voice came on the comlink.

"Attention everyone, sorry for the interuption, but could Izuku Bachelor Midoriya, please come down to the front door. Again that's Izuku Bachelor Midoriya, please come down to the front door."

The fact that Kirishima was talking about this in a feminine voice, and was trying to sound like a secretary from an office just made Ochako giggle, before she finally gained control of her laughter, while Deku quickly put the letter into his pocket, and grabbed his suitcase. Before giving Ochako a quick kiss on the lips.

"I should get down there before a pro hero gets arrested for disturbing the peace." Izuku said before turning to leave before Ochako quickly grabbed him and kissed him back.

"I love you." she said, as she parted her lips from his.

"I love you too." and with that he was off to the car, and Kirishima.

 **BAKUGOU:**

 **Zip**

Bakugou had finally put the last of the stuff he would need for the trip into his duffel bag. Bakugou than quickly let out a tired huff as he looked around his apartment. His fairly large apartment. His incredibly empty apartment. His apartment that felt lonely.

These had been feeling that had been going through him for a while, ever since Izuku told him that he and Ochako were getting married, and it hurt him to feel this way. He didn't even think it was possible to be so happy for someone, but also feel so upset at the same time.

When he was in school he had always been angry and violence towards anyone who tried to get close to him. He never really understood why he had acted that way, or why despite everything he had done to push them away, everyone in Class 1-A, including Izuku, the person who probably had the most right to hate him, refused to let him push him far away enough. Sure he still had some of those violent tendencies today, but nowadays he found himself wanting that compassion that his classmates had shown him, not only that he wanted something even stronger. What ever that was.

"PAGING DOCTOR DUMBASS." Kirishima's voice came onto the intercom connected to the front door downstairs. "Doctor dumbass."

With this Bakugou quickly grabbed his bag pushed the button on his intercom and yelled " **ALL RIGHT I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE SHIT-HAIR** "

 **THE CAR DOWN STAIRS:**

Bakugou hopped into the car where Shoto, Iida, Izuku, and Kirishima already were. The bachelor party was now ready to begin, as they drove to the airport.

 **5 HOURS LATER:**

They were finally off of the plane and in Vegas. The weather was kind of humid, but despite that it had actually cooled down quite a bit thanks, to it now being nighttime.

After getting their luggage from the pickup area, they quickly managed to get a cab and were quickly driven to the hotel. After a few short minutes of getting their room, they quickly headed to the room to get ready for a night of fun.

"Hey guys, come up with me to the roof." Kirishima said from his room in the penthouse as he pulled out a couple of wine glasses from his suitcase before walking out of the room.

"Why would we need to do that?" Bakugou asked as he fumbled around with his tie clearly annoyed with how it refused to work with him, before Izuku walked, out of his room, and into Bakugous to help him with his tie.

"It's just for some Drinks." Kirishima said with a smile on his face, as he walked to the door frame of Bakugou's room and held up the glasses and champagne bottle.

"That seems like a good idea." Todoroki said as he walked out of his room in a nice suit.

"I agree." Iida said as he stepped out of his room as well "while I'm pretty sure that it is against the rules, I don't think they'll mind so long as we don't cause any damage."

"Um… Iida, I don't think you'll need a bulletproof vest for tonight." Izuku said with a smile on his face to the thick black vest that he was wearing over his suit.

"It's just a small precaution." Iida said kindly in response.

 **ON THE ROOF:**

The group stepped onto the roof making sure to put a rock in between the door and the frame before taking a look at the view.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here." Izuku said amazed at the amazing view.

"See. told you this hotel was the best choice." Kirishima said with a smile as he popped the bottle of champagne open, and poured it into the glasses before handing one to everyone. After a quick toast and a cheers, they all drank.

Oh would they regret that tomorrow.

 **SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2. TOOK SOME TIME TO REDO, BUT I THINK THAT THIS IS A MUCH BETTER VERSION. THANKS FOR CALLING ME OUT ON WHAT I WAS DOING WITH BAKUGOU, I FEEL THAT THIS WILL BE A MUCH BETTER VERSION. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS UUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
